Being a single Parent AND a career man
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Set post season 4 not exactly season five... Kinda an alternate season five type thing. Ryan has to cope with being a single Parent, having career and looking for love... To make life easier, is Boa Vista the one for him and his kids?
1. Chapter 1

" Daddy..." Ryan Wolfe heard his young son Jack call him. Part of him was happy to be pulled from his dream. The bigger part wanted to stay asleep.

" Jack..." Ryan began. He switched on the light and grabbed his clock. " What are you doing in here, bud?"

Jack climbed into the bed with his father. " I can't sleep... I'm thirsty," he replied.

He looked at the clock. " Dude, it's three a.m." He got up and pulled his son with him. He brought him into the kitchen, grabbed two cups and made two cups of hot milk.

As the small boy took the cup, Ryan picked him up and carried him in the direction of his room. " Daddy... can I come in with you tonight?" he asked. Ryan changed his direction to his room. The two boys climbed into the bed. Ryan pulled the covers around them and wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack looked up at his father. " Can you read me a story?"

" Jack, I have to be at work by nine a.m., which means waking up at seven-thirty and going fifteen minutes one way to Uncle Ron's and then another half an hour to the lab. I can't read you a bedtime story."

" Can't Carrie take us?" he asked, his eyes wide.

" She's working tomorrow, kiddo... You know that!"

" Daddy, can you tell me about mommy?"

Ryan sighed. " Jack, you know I would, ok? But I have to be up early tomorrow and I'm exhausted and it's three a.m.!" he said exasperated. He looked down and could just see the hurt and tears in his son's eyes. He tightened his arms around his son and kissed him on top of his head. " I'll make you a deal. If we can sleep 'till my alarm goes off, then we can go see Carrie when I get home from work and I'll tell you about Mommy and I'll read you two bedtime stories tomorrow. Sound like a plan?" Jack nodded his head eagerly. " That's my boy. Now get some sleep, kay bud?"

Ryan finally got some sleep. When he woke up again, Jack wasn't in the bed next to him. He grabbed his alarm clock again. It read eight-fifteen. He quickly got out of bed and hurried into the other rooms, which were empty, before running to the kitchen. He found Jack in the kitchen with his baby daughter, Ava. " Hi Daddy..." He looked at his dad. " Your hairs a mess!" he said smiling. The baby giggled.

Ryan walked over to them and picked up his daughter. " Jack, why didn't you waked me?"

" You said you were tired!" Jack answered innocently.

" Yeah... I know I did say that buddy, but I was only tired cause of the thought of having to wake up at seven." Jack stared up at him. " Never mind. Can you just go and get dressed and help you sister get dressed as well.

Ryan hopped into the shower and quickly got dressed. When he went back out to the living room, he found his son and daughter looking at a picture. It was always the same picture that Jack would show his sister. It was the one of Ryan and his wife on their wedding day. Jack was over two years old and Ava was just born when she had died. Ryan had gotten his job at the crime lab a month later and did his best as a single parent. He never refused help from his Uncle Ron, or his best friend Carrie, or his wife's parents. He had never told his colleagues about his children or his loss.

Ryan walked over to them and took the picture from jack. " We have to go buddy."

" But you said you'd talk to me about Mommy."

" Yeah... but tonight, before you go to bed. Promise." He gave his son a kiss on the head. He picked up his daughter and her bag. " Got everything bud?"

Jack nodded. Ryan glanced at his watch: _8. 45. Shit!_

He had to bring the kids to his uncle Ron's house which was fifteen minutes from his house and had to make his way to the lab which was half an hour from there. There was no way of being there by nine. " Let's go!" Jack led his father and sister out.

Ryan dropped his kids off at Ron's and got to the lab as fast as he could. The first place he went to was the breakroom and went straight for the fridge. He could never work on an empty stomach and hadn't eaten since five the day before.

Natalia and Delko walked in. " You're late," Natalia stated.

Ryan looked up, glaring at her. Nice work, Nancy Drew. Do me a favour and find me some food?"

Delko smiled. Both men were currently friends, connected for there current hate for Natalia. " Grab something on the way, man... We have a case. Double homicide."


	2. Chapter 2

"You ok?" Delko asked. They had been going over the case again and again and it still looked like a foreign language to them.

"I just don't get any of this. My head is thumping, my eyes are heavy, my brains are mush!" He shook his head.

"Look I'm gonna call it a night, you should do the same."

"Yeah..." He got up, closely followed by Delko.

"Beer?"

"I can't... I should head straight home..."

"What is it with you?"

"What?"

"We've never had a drink, man."

"So..."

"So, why not? It's always planned but then you bow out... You do the same with everyone."

"I'm a very busy man. I have…responsibilities. I don't have time to just be going out for beers anytime I want."

"What kind of responsibilities?"

"Responsibilities… I… I can't explain them."

"You can go out with Boa Vista but not with me or Cal or H."

"There's a difference."

"Care to explain?"

"Love to , but I have to load those responsibilities onto my uncle when I'm at work, which means I have to go."

Though he had aimed to be home an hour ago, Ryan took his time going home. He knew that if he was late, Carrie would be more then happy to take care of the kids.

When he pulled into his driveway, his lights were on. He headed to Carrie's house. As he drew nearer the door, he heard loud music coming from the house. He let himself in. "Hello?" he called.

" Here," came a voice through the music. He walked into the living room and found his best friend and kids dancing to the music. When the brunette saw him, they both laughed at his son's crazy dancing. He leaned against the doorframe. Soon, Carrie picked the two kids up and placed them on the couch. She then skipped over to Ryan, just as Duke Special, _Portrait,_ came on. Realization hit him too late. She laughed and grabbed is hands and led him to the middle of the room. However, when he heard Jack and Ava's giggling, he soon stopped resisting and started dancing. _Anything for the kids, _he thought. He had soon forgotten about the case and they had both collapsed next to the kids, laughing. Ryan let his head fall to the back of the couch, relaxed.

Jack jumped onto his father. " Hi, daddy!" he said, cheerily.

"Hey, kiddo, you have a good day?" Jack nodded eagerly.

"C'mon, I'll walk you guys home… You look exhausted."

"Thanks."

An hour after walking them home, Carrie was still in the living room, talking to Ryan. He always talked to her.

They'd known each other since college. They'd lived across the yard from each other and spent every spare moment together, getting drunk, laughing, crying, whatever was needed. They'd gone out briefly until Ryan's ex Jess came and told him she was pregnant. They'd agreed to stay friends and that it was clearly not going to work out. She'd help Jess out every time Ryan was out both times she was pregnant. When she found out about the heart condition with Ava, she'd decided to buy the house next door. A year was about to pass and she was still standing by him and his kids.

"Thanks… for taking the kids…"

"I love taking care of them, you know that."

"And getting me to smile…"

"Anytime… You don't do it much…"

Ryan breathed deeply. " I love them, you know that… but sometimes all I want to do is close my eyes and disappear…"

They sat in silence for some time. Then she turned to Ryan, smiling. " Are you working tomorrow?"

" Yeah…" he said suspiciously.

" Can I meet you for lunch?"

" Why?" he narrowed him eyes.

" Just meet me for lunch. I am your fairy god mother… I will have a plan." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "'Night." And with that she skipped off, leaving Ryan to wonder what she was up to…


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie spotted Ryan at the counter immediately and ran up to him, jumping on his back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How's it hanging, babe?"

He smiled. "Pretty good."

The waitress looked at Carrie. "I'm fine thanks." She climbed down from Ryan's back and clung on to Ryan's hand as they walked out of the diner. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled a thread off his shirt. He looked at her. She could see the bags under his eyes. "That bad, huh?"

Ryan nodded. "Anyway, enough about me… Why did you want to meet up?" Carrie grinned and pulled out a sheet of paper with names, days of the weeks and a colour co-ordinated key at the side. "What's this?"

"This, my darling, is a schedule."

Ryan laughed. "I can see that. What is it for?"

"Babysitting." Ryan looked at her. "Ok, the days I can take care of the kids are in lilac, your's is blue, and Ron's is pink, cause well…" She shrugged. "Let's face it." She folded the sheet of paper. "And then on Sunday, for lunch, we can organise things a bit better."

Ryan put his arm around her shoulder. "How long did it take you to do this?"

"Not too long… The only problem was ringing Ron at three a.m. and asking him questions… He's cranky in the morning."

He kissed her head. "Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't. But, babe, you're ready to explode." They arrived at MDPD. She stood in front of him. "I made copies for me and Ron; you can keep this…" She handed him the sheet of paper.

"Hey, Ryan!" Ryan and Carrie looked over and saw two women walking over to them, one of whom was glaring.

"Hey guys…"

Carrie smiled as Ryan looked down. "Girlfriends?"

"Har har… My sides are splitting… Carrie, this is Calleigh and Natalia…" Calleigh smiled. Natalia didn't.

"It's nice to meet you," Calleigh said. She turned to Ryan. "Delko's looking for you." Ryan groaned.

Carrie looked at him and smiled. "I better get going… Can I treat you, Jack and Ava to ice cream tonight?"

"Yeah, sure… I mean, if we can."

"Well, if you want to give me text when you get home from work--"

"Yeah, I know."

She kissed his cheek. "Love ya."

"Bye." She laughed as his face went red.

Calleigh looked at him, eyebrows raised, and, walking away Carrie heard Natalia ask, "Girlfriend?"


	4. Chapter 4

"So did I embarrass you in front of your friends the other day?" Carrie asked as she, Ron and Jack dug into their Sunday lunches and Ryan fed Ava.

Ryan scowled. "I kill you." Ava made a noise. "Shh, baby, it's ok." Ryan put the food into her mouth.

"Why is mine in pink again?" Ron asked as he looked at the schedule.

Carrie and Ryan looked at each other, smirking. "You need to get in touch with your fem side," Carrie claimed as she took a sip of water. Ron nodded. "Hey, we need to do something special for Ava's big oh-one next week."

"Yeaaah," Ryan smiled as he put the last spoonful of mush into his daughters mouth.

"Pizza and iscream," Jack announced.

"She can't eat solids," Ryan said.

"Tha's why iscream," Jack clarified.

Carrie looked up. "I second that."

Ryan stood up with Ava in his arms. "What about you, beautiful? Ice cream? Yeah?" Ryan lifted her into the air. She smiled. "It's unanimous."

Ron watched as Carrie played with Jack outside and Ryan cleared up after dinner. He moved into the kitchen threw a dish cloth at Ryan. "You dry, I'll wash.""You don't have to, I'm nearly done."

"Let people help you!" he slapped Ryan's arm. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Ryan didn't look up from the dish he was drying.

"I'm proud of you." Ryan looked up. "And I know that your parents aren't here… But if they were, they'd be proud of you too."

Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

"You did the right thing, you know?"

"What?"

"Marrying Jess."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah…" Ryan looked out the window. "Sometimes I wonder."

* * *

Carrie bounced into the room and knelt on the sofa next to Ryan. "I'm boored," she complained.

"So?"

"So… I wanna go out…" She looked past Ryan. "Ron?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm too tired. But Ryan's not working tomorrow."

"Ryan…" she whined, nudging him with her head. "We never go out anymore."

"I can't."

"Please…"

Ron nudged Ryan. "Go on. Just to shut her up… I'll take care of those two…"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not… And if you want to make it up to me, you can give me a bed for the night." Carrie looked at Ryan expectantly.

"Alright."

Carrie jumped off the couch and landed on her feet. "Yay!!! Oh this is gonna be sooo much fun. I'm gonna go get changed." She was already at the door.

"I'm wearing tee-shirt and jeans," he called after her.

* * *

Carrie had way too many expectations. She turned up at the house again wearing black boots and a short, midnight-blue, halter neck dress. Ryan wore jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket.

Carrie jumped up and down as they entered the club where she worked as _Sweet Child Of Mine _played.

"Whooo!" she screamed.

"You're gonna be a messy drunk tonight, aren't you?" Ryan asked over the music.

"I'll try to behave. Get us seats… I'm gonna go find my sister and get us some drinks."

Ryan tried to obey but the place was packed for a Sunday night. Carrie came up to him with two mojitos before he found a place. "Just to start you off," she explained.

"There's nowhere to sit," he called.

She hit his arm. "Isn't that Southern-Girl, who you work with?" Ryan looked and did indeed see Calleigh sitting over there. She waved. Ryan turned to move Carrie away but Carrie already waved back. "Let's go… We need seats, Ryan… Move." She pushed Ryan over to the table.

"Well, well, well, what happened to those responsibilities I've heard so much about?"

"Ehehe… Carrie: Delko…" The man who had just spoken. "…and Horatio." Man with red hair. "You know the others. Guys, this is Carrie." Ryan wondered how much they had actually heard.

"Hi."

He leaned into Carrie. "Stop being so bubbly. It'll piss me off."

"What?" Ryan looked at her and shook his head.

"The song's nearly over… Twenty bucks says the play something quieter?"

Ryan looked at her. "Deal." They shook hands. They listened eagerly as the next song began to play.

"Shit!" Carrie cursed as The Hold Steady played.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then," they heard Calleigh say as she grabbed Delko's hand.

"How come you never take me dancing?" Carrie asked. She had become very aware of Natalia staring at her.

"How come we never get to watch movies that _I _want to watch?" Carrie stuck out her tongue.

"Finally." The next song that played was quieter.

"So, Carrie, what do you do?" Calleigh asked as she sat back down.

"I tend bar…" she frowned. "Here, actually."

"You're such a ditz."

"I should probably text my sister."

"She never texts back," Ryan said as he finished off the mojito.

"I am well aware of that fact, Ryan. But it's the thought that counts… Something you know nothing about!" she retorted as she pulled out her phone and began typing furiously.

Ryan rolled his eyes. Calleigh eyed them. "So how long have you two been going out?"

Ryan stared. Carrie spilt some of her drink. "We're not going out… We're just… really good friends… Ryan!"

"I don't date crazy."

Calleigh laughed. "Sorry, you guys just seem… close. My bad."

"We are close. Closer than close… We're best buds!" Carrie put her arm around Ryan's neck and kissed his cheek."Sadly, I can't shake her."

"What does everyone want? On me," Horatio announced as her stood.

Everyone was talking animatedly. "Carrie, we have to go. It's nearly one."

"Aw… well, you guys are coming to the party on Saturday, right?" Carrie asked as she got up.

Ryan froze. "Car… we have to go… now…" He tried to pull her away.

"What party?" Delko asked.

"Ava's?"

"Who?"Carrie thought it was because of the loud music so she raised her voice a little. "Ava… Ryan's kid!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan looked at the door in time to see a white towel waving through the crack. "You can come in."

Carrie peeked her head around the door. "Just making sure you're not pointing a gun to me." Ryan looked at her. "Um, I haven't heard from you all day." Ryan didn't say anything. "Ryan," she whined, "please? I said I was sorry like a…. GAZILLION times… Please, forgive me? I thought they knew."

Ryan threw the dish cloth on the counter and sat on the stool. "I know. And I'm sorry…" He shook his head. "I should have told them… I don't know why I didn't. And now, tomorrow I have to deal with explaining _everything _to them. Especially where you fit in."

Carrie frowned. "You make me sound like puzzle piece…"

"You're the puzzle."

Carrie smiled. "Can I do anything?"

Ryan took a deep breath. "Pretend to listen when I come home tomorrow venting?"

Carrie nodded. "I'm very good at that."

* * *

Ryan walked into the lab and saw the team already assembled in the break-room. He took a deep breath and walked in. "Hey…" They all looked at him. He scratched his head.

Calleigh smiled. "Hey. How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Jesus, Wolfe, when you said you had responsibilities I never thought it was this big!" Delko said.

"Eric!"

"I was expecting that," Ryan said.

Calleigh turned to him. "How can you have a child and not tell us about her?" Ryan winced. He put his hand to his neck and held up two fingers. "You have two!?"

"Surprise!?" Ryan tried.

"How is that possible?" Delko asked.

Ryan looked at Horatio. "Do I really have to explain it to him?"

"I think what he means is, why do you have two kids that you never told us about," Horatio suggested.

Ryan sat down. "It's complicated. I was in college and my ex, she came back to town and she was pregnant with Jack, my three year old son, and we got back together for him and we got married, and, when Jack was about two, Jess got pregnant with Ava. She was diagnosed with a heart problem and, when Ava was born, Jess died." Ryan smiled, trying to push away the memory. "I… I didn't want any help… I didn't want my uncle or Carrie to help, but they were amazing and… That's all…"

"Two kids?" Delko asked.

"I'm sorry I never told anyone but, I didn't help, I didn't want pity… And to be honest, I didn't want to be a dad, but I am and I somewhere where I'm not… Where no one knew me as the single dad." Ryan stood up. "Look, the party's on Saturday, my place. Meet my kids if you want. But no presents." They watched as the complicated young man left the room


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan sprinted, the music thudding in his ears. He pulled his headphones out when Carrie caught up to him. He moved towards her. "Let's paint this town red…" He pulled her by the waist and started laughing. "… Like Carrie." Carrie laughed as he dipped her and slapped him as he kept lowering her.

"Ryan!" Carrie laughed. He pulled her up. She leaned on his shoulder as the walked back to the car. "Are your work friends coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound too happy."

"I'm just… I'm used to having my personal life and professional life separate. I'm feeling very close to the boundary right now."

Carrie looked up at him. "Maybe you should take a step over the boundary. It might be good for you." She squeezed his hand

"You will come over, first thing tomorrow?"

"Of course. I promise" She grinned up at him. "Race you to the car," and she took off at full speed.

* * *

Ryan stared out the window. Ron came up behind him. "You coming outside soon?"

"She's not here yet."

"Who?"

"Carrie."

Ron smirked. "She'll be here soon."

Two cars pulled up outside. "Oh god." Ryan ran into the kitchen, which was surprisingly neat and tidy for a child's birthday party.

Ron got the door. "Hello!" he greeted.

Ryan felt his face going red as he quickly downed a soda. He could feel the boundary coming closer and closer and… He beamed at his colleagues. "HI!" He frowned and turned to Ron. "I think the soda's gone to my head."

Ron smiled. "Need a hand with anything?"

"Can you check on Carrie?"

At that moment the front door burst open. Carrie danced in in a black and white chequered sun dress. "Never fear. The party's here," she grinned as she did a dance. She said hi to Ron as he walked out.

"Um, here…" Calleigh held out four presents. "I know you said not to but."

"One's from me, one's from Alexx, one's from Eric and one's from Calleigh and Natalia," Horatio said.

"Hey, how come I didn't get a 'you don't have to'?" she said as she threw the presents on the couch and kicked off her flip-flops. She turned to the team and Natalia was staring at her.

"Because you always do." Jack ran into the room, wearing trunks and red in the face. "Uh, guys, this is Jack, the eldest."

Jack pushed his glasses back up his face. "Uh, hi…" He turned to Ryan. "Uh, Ava wants some cake."

Carrie tapped him with her foot. "Ava wants cake or you want cake?"

"You want cake."

Carrie took a deep breath and turned to Ryan. "He really knows the way to my heart."

Ryan nodded. "Great, where's the cake?" Carrie froze. He face fell and she slowly turned back to Ryan. "You forgot the cake."

She reached into her bag and tossed him her keys. "It's in the fridge. Run, run for your life now!"

Ryan pointed at her. "Hold the fort."

Carrie smiled at the team. "Let's go outside."

* * *

She liked the team, and the team liked her. All but one. Natalia was very quiet and, whenever Carrie looked, she was giving her cold stares.

Ryan joined them with Ava in his arms. "Well, the cake wasn't in the fridge… It was in the freezer. The cake should be deforsted in about fifteen minutes"

Carrie rested her head on her knee. "I'm sorry. You have been very calm though."

"I kicked your sofa."

"Eh, whatever helps." Jack appeared out of nowhere with a water gun and sprayed Carrie right in the face.

"Jack!"

Carrie stood up. "Jack, I'm going to kill you," and she began chasing him… into a swarm of armed and ready three year olds. Carrie took Jack's gun and quickly returned fire.

* * *

As Ryan watched Carrie and Jack look at the pictures of the day, his mind wondered back to a conversation he had with Calleigh.

_Ryan carefully wrapped the plaster around the minute cut on his finger._

_Calleigh walked in. "Hey. You know, you've got great kids.""Thanks."_

"_And an amazing support system.""They're great."_

"_You know you two would make a cute couple."_

"_Who? Me and Natalila?" His stomach lurched forward._

"_No. You and Carrie." _

_His stomach settled and he smiled. "It wouldn't work. It didn't work before." "Well, things are different now, aren't they?"Perfect timing as usual, Carrie bounced into the room. Calleigh moved slowly away. "Aw, does ickle Ryan have a boo boo?" She took his finger and kissed it. "Better?" she asked._

"_Yeah…"_

* * *

Ryan couldn't shake the thought: it felt nice when she took care of him and it felt nice when she was around him in general. Putting the kids to bed, he braced himself.

Carrie sat on the sofa flicking through a fashion magazine she had left there. "Can I take this?" Ryan nodded his head as he sat beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "So… how does it feel crossing the boundary?"

"You tell me." He looked down at her and as soon as their eyes locked he knew he to try. He bent his head down and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Carrie had spent the night. Nothing happened, she had just fell asleep when they took a break from making out. She had still been asleep when Ryan left for work the next morning and took the kids to Ron's. Calleigh knew something had happened as soon as he had walked into the lab with a smile on his face. He told her what happened

"I told you so."

When Ryan got home, Ron and the kids were watching a movie and shushed him as he walked in. He left the house and headed over to Carrie. He knocked on the door. Carrie came out to him.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

She smiled back, reluctantly. "Hi. How was work?"

"It was work… Look, Car, about last night… Can I take out sometime? On a date?"

Carrie brushed her fingers through her hair. "Oh, Ry… I love you, you know… but… Last night.. It was a mistake. And it would be a mistake to go any further."

"Why?"

"Because, it didn't work before and it won't work now… I'm sorry but no." She did something she had never done before: closed the door in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

They hadn't spoken for five days. It was the longest they had ever gone without speaking. Jack and Ava missed her and they saw a change in Ryan. He was a lot less fun and loving towards them and pawned them off on Ron as much as he could. They cried a lot.

* * *

Ron met Carrie for a coffee while the kids were at a friend's house. "They miss you."

"I miss them."

"Fix this, Carrie… Ryan hasn't seen his kids in two days. He can't cope with this without you."

Carrie knew Ron was right.

* * *

Carrie also knew that she couldn't fix things until she admitted something to herself: She loved Ryan Wolfe, the annoying, OCD boy that she went to college with. She loved him and, now, she wasn't scared anymore.

She knocked on the door. "Hi," she smiled.

Ryan bit his lip. "Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm kinda busy."

Carrie nodded. "I was just wondering if we could t-"

"Non-gory or moderately gory?" asked a female voice from the living room. A second later Natalia Boa Vista appeared at the door, and, seeing Carrie, looked very triumphant.

Ryan didn't turn to Natalia. "I have company."

Carrie felt her tears brimming. "Oh… ok, well, um, I'm sorry, I didn't realise… I was just worrying about Jack and Ava something you're clearly too busy to do, so…" She turned to leave.

"Carrie… I'll give you a call."

The next day he did, but she was at work so he left a message. Carrie fell apart: he was ending their friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Three months had passed and Ryan and Carrie hadn't spoken. They glanced at each other but that was it. And whenever she saw him, Natalia was clinging onto him. It was so unbearable that she decided to move. Ava didn't realise what was happening. Jack wailed.

"It's ok… we'll still see each other. It's going to be the same."

"No… It's… Not," he cried. Carrie comforted him while Ron took a phone call. Jack hit at her, but she blocked his arm. "Stay… away… from…us… We… ever… EVER… want… to… see… you… again…" He took Ava by the shoulder and led her out.

Ron closed his phone. "That was Ryan. He's working overtime… One of his colleagues got shot."

Carrie was stunned. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine… they just want to get the guy who did this."

Carrie went to hug Ron. He backed away. "This isn't how this happens… you come over before you leave and you say proper goodbyes."

Carrie nodded. "Well, I better finish packing."

* * *

Ryan bolted out of the lab. Eric could die. It was as simple as that. Life was short.

Ryan got back to the neighbourhood and ran over to Carrie's, pounding on the door.

Carrie appeared, all red and puffy eyed.

"Don't go," he pleaded. She tried to get past him. "I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do… and I don't want to lose you." The cab pulled up and Ryan moved over to a pile of boxes with a knife.

"Ryan…" Ryan pushed the knife into the box and ripped. He turned the box upside down and clothes fell out. "Ryan!" Ryan moved to another box… and another. "No, Ryan, don't their my b-"

She didn't finish. All her books toppled out onto the grass.

Ryan looked up. Carrie was fuming. "Sorry…" But she didn't care. She chased him around the yard before tackling him.

"It can't work…"

"Says who?"

"Everything, Ryan… it didn't work before."

"But everything's different now!"

"What? What's different?"

Ryan grabbed her hand. "Car, we got screwed over last time because Jess came back all pregnant. It's different." Ryan looked into her eyes. He was beginning to break her.

"You'll get sick of me."

"No I won't."

"It can't work," she whispered.

"What happened to the woman who isn't scared of anything? She'd give us a shot."

"Maybe she's tired of getting hurt."

"Do you really think I'd hurt you?" Carrie shook her head after a moment. "Do you believe I love you?" Carrie nodded her head with out a second thought.

"Ryan…" She wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you too."

Ryan smiled and kissed her.

Jack ran over in minutes. "You stayin'?" he asked as Ryan helped Carrie to her feet. Both boys looked at her expectantly. Carrie nodded. Jack smiled and hugged Carrie tightly. She placed a kiss on his head. "I'm sorry what I said. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I love you. Don't be sad."

Carrie laughed through her tears. "I'm not sad. I love you too." She bent down and picked him up.

* * *

Ron laughed when Ryan came out of the room fifteen seconds after going in to call it off with Natalia.

"Quick and painless. For now."

Carrie swatted him. "You're mean." Ryan shrugged and smiled.

Ron grabbed his jacket and kissed Carrie on the head. "I'll be off you two." He bent down and whispered something quietly to Ryan.

Carrie waved as he walked out the door. "What did he say?"

" 'Keep her'." Ryan smiled and kissed her and knew that his family was going to be fine.

**Well, there it is. I don't think it was one of the best but there it is. Hope you've enjoyed.**

**xXx**


End file.
